Digital Adventures
by LightningTheGatomon
Summary: This is a fanfic of some friends on iFunny, you know who you are! I own none of the characters, this fanfic is just for fun :3
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in the Digital World. It was a peaceful and sunny day, with nothing to disturb the napping cat. Yes, the napping cat. There was a young Digital cat with pure white fur and yellow gloved paws. On her tail was a small ring. She was part of a species called Gatomon. She was dozing in the branches of a nearby tree when it happened.

In another part of this strange world, a blue dragon was training. He wore a spiked collar loosely around his neck. Each of his strikes were powerful as his attacks landed one after another against a tree. He was part of a species called Flamedramon. He had torn the tree down when it happened.

In the ocean of this world, a beast floated. He wore a shell on his back, relaxing in the ocean. As he drifted, he fell more and more into a peaceful dream. He was part of a species called Zudomon. He had fallen asleep right when it happened.

Another blue dragon was pushing through the forest. "Where am I?" he mumbled to himself. He groaned. "I better not be lost…" he was part of the species of Veemon. He had just pushed his way out of the forest, his eyes widening in relief when it happened.

A young member of a small tribe of Patamon was flapping his yellow wings, flying and trying of find his tribe. He had gone back to his tribe's home, but they were gone. Desperate, the Patamon was wandering through the forest when it happened.

In a part of the forest, there was a strange sight to behold. It was an Agumon. Except her fur was a deep, black hue. The strangest part about her? She was stuffing chocolate into her mouth. And then it happened.

"Listen, my fellow Banchos," a BanchoLeomon called. For other Digimon looked up at the king of the Banchos.

"What's wrong, Anarken?" BanchoGolemon asked. BanchoLilimon nudged him, silencing him immediately. BanchoMamemon and BanchoStingmon just watched Anarken expectantly. The BanchoLeomon cleared his throat, silencing the four and drawing attention to himself.

"It's time for us to-" Anarken was cut off by an explosion going off, throwing the group of Banchos apart. Smoke filled Anarken's vision, and he fought to see his friends. He pushed out of the smoke, calling his friends' name. To his dismay, there was no reply. Suddenly, the Bancho felt something hit his head hard. All went black; it had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" The Gatomon mumbled, rubbing her eyes. A smoke bomb had exploded near her, forcing her to run away. Now she didn't know where she was.

"You tell me," a voice grumbled. The Gatomon was startled by the voice. It had come from a large figure, his arms crossed. The figure turned his head, revealing a cat like face. "I'm Anarken, by the way. Have you seen my Bancho friends?"

"I'm Lightning," the Gatomon said. "Your Bancho friends? Never heard of them," Anarken turned and walked away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To find my friends," he called back. "I only talked to you to see if you knew where they were,"

"I'm Pyro," the Flamedramon said to the blue dragon that looked almost identical to him. "Who are you? I didn't see you anywhere nearby when the smoke bomb hit,"

"I'm Admits," he said. "And I was in a forest. I don't know where I am now," Admits admitted (XD). Pyro glanced around, realizing that he wasn't at his training grounds. They were on a large tree, with one tree smack in the center.

"Me neither," Pyro frowned. "Although I thought I knew where I was," Admits grinned, giving Pyro a thumbs up.

"Let's work together to find our way back then!" The Veemon exclaimed.

"Who are you?" The Patamon asked the BlackAgumon. "I'm lost,"

"Nice to meet you, Lost, I'm Black," somehow, her chocolate eating didn't even slow down when she spoke. The Patamon, frustrated, shook his head.

"My name is Kody, not lost!" he exclaimed.

"Hello, Kody Not Lost," Black replied. The Patamon sighed, giving up.

"Have you seen my tribe?" Black shook her head, still eating the chocolate. Kody sighed, flying away.

"Not so fast," Black had stood up, a rope in her claws. The other end of the rope was around Kody. "You're not leaving just yet. You can fly, and small enough to fit in tight spaces," Black grinned evilly. She pulled the struggling Patamon down next to her, pinning him down with her claws. She pulled something that was hidden in the grass. Black pierced Kody's head with her claws, forcing the object into his brain. Kody screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Black held an unconscious Kody in her arms, tied up by the ropes. She retreated into her hideout, where a figure waited. "Hello, Zudo," she grinned to the Zudomon. Zudo stood still in front of Black, his eyes oddly dull.

"Welcome back, Master Black," he said blankly. "Is there anything you need?" Black held up the Patamon.

"Meet our new friend, Kody," she sniggered. "He's joining us in our mission. You got any chocolate?"

"Why are you following me?" Anarken snapped to Lightning. The Gatomon shrugged.

"Where else am I supposed to go?" she asked. "I'll help you find your friends," the two walked in silence for a moment before Anarken broke the silence.

"Have you heard of a BlackAgumon causing trouble around here?" he asked. Lightning's ears perked up. She shook her head. "My team of Banchos have a mission to track down Black and stop her from causing trouble," he explained. "But she's been stronger than we expected. It'll be difficult to defeat her," the BanchoLeomon shook his head dejectedly.

"I'll help!" Lightning offered. She grinned. "Call me BanchoGatomon!" Anarken glared at her.

"You'll never be a Bancho," he growled. "You can't just call yourself a Bancho, you have to achieve the rank," Lightning crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she grumbled.

"Hey Zudo," Black grinned, a chocolate bar paused in her claws. "You know what you should do? You should entertain our friends," Zudo's blank eyes stared into space.

"Yes, Master Black," he said.

"Look out!" Pyro pushed Admits to the ground just as a hammer sailed over the dragons' heads. The hammer returned to a Zudomon's hand. Pyro stood up, shielding Admits.

"Something isn't right," Admits muttered, drawing himself up. Pyro glanced back, checking to make sure his companion wasn't hurt. "His eyes… there's something wrong with him!" the Zudomon stepped forward.

"My name is Zudo!" He roared. "And you are dead! Vulcan's Hammer!" The hammer sailed through the air, towards Pyro and Admits.

"Fire Rocket!" Pyro shot bursts of fire from his claws to counter the hammer. The hammer was thrown off course, but it boomeranged back to Zudo's hand. "Run, Admits!" Pyro ordered. "I can deal with him!"

"No way," Admits snapped. "I'll help!" suddenly, Zudo's head turned sideways, his movements stopping. His head swung downwards, his entire body hanging limp.

"Of course, Master Black," he mumbled, before turning and walking away. Pyro and Admits exchanged a confused glance.

Kody blinked awake, his eyes adjusting to the bright light. "Y-you!" he jumped back, his wings flapping urgently at the sight of Black. For some reason, he failed to take off and landed on the ground again.

"You awake, Kody Not Lost?" she asked. Kody's wings twitched irritatedly at the nickname. "I could have brainwashed you to do everything for me," she sighed dejectedly. "But not you. You're… special," Black turned away to hide her blush. "So you're free. Go. Run away. I won't catch you again," Kody blinked. His confused expression turned into a gentle smile.

"Come on, Black," he purred, gliding into her lap, and gazing into her startled eyes. "You're letting me go, but I'm choosing to stay. I like it here," Black's eyes flared, as her breathing grew ragged. She stood up, slamming Kody to the wall. She leaned close to his ears.

"Kody…" she breathed, delighted that her voice made the Patamon shudder.

"Master Black," a voice interrupted Black's fantasies. She cursed, dropping Kody to the ground and glared at the blank eyed Zudo.

"You come in at the worst times," she growled. Zudo inclined his head.

"I am truly sorry, Master Black," he murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nightfall, and Pyro sat awake. After the fight, Admits was exhausted, so the two decided to set up camp. Pyro had offered to take first watch, watching a dozing Admits. Pyro really wasn't watching for enemies. He was watching the sleeping blue dragon. Pyro wore a small smile on his lips as he watched Admits' chest rise and fall. When Admits was asleep, the little blue dragon's face relaxed, so that he appeared to grow younger. Pyro snapped out of his trance, a blush dancing on his cheeks. He suddenly noticed that the Veemon was shivering in the cold night.

Pyro glanced at Admits, an idea forming in his mind. He smiled at Admits, moving closer to him. The Flamedramon's claws picked up the Veemon, setting him on his lap. Admits' face curved into a gentle smile as he snuggled closer into the crook of Pyro's neck. Pyro gazed at Admits' dozing face, not realizing that he was beginning to lean closer to the young Veemon.

Pyro sank into a doze as his head rested on top of the Veemon's head, both content blue dragons in each of their own peaceful dreams.

MEANWHILE

"No way am I letting you take watch," Anarken snarled at the little cat. "You're just going to fall asleep and we're all going to get captured by Black!" Lightning crossed her arms.

"How do I trust you not to fall asleep at night?" she snapped. "You're no better than I am at staying awake. Why do I bother following you?" her ears twitched. "Hey, if I'm as much as a burden as you let on, why do you even let me come along?" she smirked at the proud lion.

"W-well," Anarken stammered, his fur prickling uncomfortably. It would wound the lion's pride if he told her the truth. He turned away, trying to hide his reddened face, but the Gatomon had already caught the detail.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked, feigning curiosity. If possible, Anarken turned redder. Anaken sat down awkwardly, faking a yawn.

"W-well it's getting late," he tried changing the subject. He curled into a ball on the ground, pulling his cloak above his muzzle to hide his reddened face. Lightning took a seat right next to him, smirking.

"If you don't tell me, I'll come to my own assumptions," she grinned. Anarken mumbled something gruffly. Lightning's ears pricked. "What was that?"

"You're not so bad," Anarken's words left Lightning in surprise. "You're annoying, you follow me around all the time, and mock me, but you're not so bad,"

MEANWHILE

"Cute," Black sniggered as she watched the digimon through a camera she had hidden on Anarken when he attacked her once and the one Zudo had attached onto Pyro when they fought.

"Master Black!" Zudo's panicked voice interrupted Black's thoughts. "Kody… he's gone!"

MEANWHILE

Kody's eyes blinked open, his head buzzing with pain and his vision blurry. "Where… am I?" he asked no one in particular. He put his hand on his head and froze. Hand? He blinked his blurry vision away, and brought his hand to his face. His… hand. Instead of a small yellow paw, he saw a pale fleshy block with five smaller parts protruding from it. What did humans call these? Right… fingers.

Kody brought his new hand to his face. His… face. His burry head still hasn't made the connection yet. He glanced down to his… legs. As the fog left his brain, he began to panic. His eyes widened, his heart pounding faster. The trees around him was a lot smaller. The wings on his head was replaced by fleshy ears.

"I… I'm a human!" Kody gasped. The words only made the fact seem more real. His breathing was faster, panic starting to take over.

"Why wouldn't you be?" the words that Kody heard sent him deeper into panic. He looked to the side to see a girl. She had light brown hair and curious brown eyes. She wore a yellow shirt and a whistle hung at her neck. Kody's eyes widened. This human had heard him. She smiled. "I'm Kari, by the way,"

"I'm… Kody," he said. He smiled back. Maybe this human girl can teach him how to act like a human until he finds a way to become a Patamon again. He glanced at her, smiling. "Thank you," he breathed silently.


	5. Chapter 5

PYRO'S POV

Pyro woke up to someone grabbing his arm and twisting it back. Pyro yelped, trying to fight back. Something was wrong. His movements were sluggish and he couldn't see a thing. He had been blind folded.

"Admits!" he shouted, but felt something being held at his mouth. He tried to jerk his head away, but he felt it pressed to his muzzle. Pyro was forced to inhale to get oxygen, but when he did, Pyro's body went limp, unconscious.

ADMITS'S POV

Admits woke to a shout of his name. He stood up quickly, falling into a fighting position instinctively. Unfortunately, the quick movement caused the blood to rush out of his head, and he felt a sensation of dizziness slam into him. His vision blacked for a moment before returning to normal. As his vision returned to normal, he saw Zudo, carrying a large black bag, running away. Pyro was nowhere to be seen.

"Zudo!" he roared, automatically assuming that Zudo had taken him. Admit's ran forward to attack at the beast, he felt something grab his arm, stopping his movement. "Who…?" he turned to see a digimon, her fur a deep black hue.

"Black at your service!" she sneered, before taking his head and smashing it into the ground. Admits went unconscious.

LIGHTNING'S POV

"Get up!" a growl snapped Lightning out of her catnap. She glanced around, seeing the Bancholeomon in a defensive position, surrounded by a giant group of Lilymon. The Lilymons' eyes were glowing an unnatural red. Anarken glared at Lighting. "While we were sleeping, these guys came!"

"Nice to see you again, Anarken," a voice rang through the forest. Anarken's eyes widened as if he recognized the voice. The Lilymon parted to reveal a Digimon in blue armor, holding a spear in her hands.

"Ophanimon,"

KODY'S POV

Kody jerked awake. He was breathing hard. He was a human? No. His wings wrapped around himself protectively as his eyes looked down at his paws. Just a dream. He exhaled softly. Nothing had happened. He looked around the room. An underground secret headquarters. A secret base. Black's secret base.

The door to his room opened, revealing Zudo, holding an unconscious Flamedramon. Kody stood up abruptly. Zudo's eyes were strangely blank.

"Meet Pyro, Kody," the Zudomon chuckled. "It's Black's orders to capture all the Digimon working against her. Do you want to help out?" Kody blinked. He found himself nodding slowly. "Cool. I'll find a place to put Pyro for now. Go find Black and report for duty,"

Kody hopped off the bed, gliding out of the room to find the BlackAgumon. When he flew into the room where she was, he saw four cages. One holding Pyro, another one holding a Veemon. The last two were empty. Black was sitting on a throne, eating chocolate.

"Hello, Kody," she laughed maniacally. "The hunt now begins. Instead of the Bancho team hunting me, it's time for me to hunt them!" she threw her head back, laughing loudly. Kody noticed that something had changed. Her eyes were turning from a light green shade to a deep, blood red hue.


	6. Chapter 6

*I'm so sorry that this didn't come out in time! It was supposed to be up yesterday, but because of a windstorm where I lived, my electricity was cut off and I couldn't put it up. But now it's up!*

Anarken smiled at the Ophanimon. "It's nice to see you again," Anarken grinned. The Lilymon surrounding him seemed to be getting restless. Anarken glanced around. Would he be able to take them all on? Of course. He was the Bancho king after all. If only the rest of his Bancho team was with him… no matter. He glanced down at Lightning. She looked unsettled at the sheer amount of enemies.

"You're real confident," Ophanimon sneered. "Aren't you afraid of my team of Lilymon when your little Bancho crew is gone?"

"I can take your team down easily," Anarken retorted. "Even if my team isn't with me," he glanced at the Gatomon. "Isn't that right?"

"Uhh, sure," Lightning did not sound convinced. Ophanimon held her staff forward, a smug look on her face.

"Destroy them all!" she commanded. As the Lilymon surged forward, Anarken's thoughts raced. Lightning would not be able to fight them off. She would be useless, and she would get in the way. Then he would make sure that did not happen. Anarken grabbed the Gatomon by the tail, and she yelped in surprise.

Anarken held his sword in one hand, and Lightning's tail in the other. He stepped forward, beheading a Lilymon one moment, and smashing a Lilymon in the face with a cat the next. He ran at three Lilymon in front of him, destroying them all with a horizontal slice of his sword. More ran in to his left, but a quick cat in the face, and they shattered into bits of data. His back was completely open to attack. But when more lunged at him from behind, Anarken ducked, and the Lilymon flew over his head. Anarken stood up sharply, stabbing his sword into the stomachs of the Lilymon.

Soon, Anarken stood, breathing hard, with a sword in one hand and a dizzy cat in the other. Anarken grinned at Ophanimon. "What did I tell you?" he asked.

*Sorry this is so short. I'm going to upload chapters more often from now on, but they may be shorter. *


End file.
